Elementals: Rise of the Seven Sins
by The Damned Goddess
Summary: We all know the story of the Keyblade Master. Well, it's time for his son, Mason, to prove his worth. Mason must unite the seven Elementals, and save the Worlds from the Seven Sins, and save his siser, all while trying to keep the girl he loves.
1. I Mason

**Kingdom Hearts: Elementals: Rise of the Seven Sins  
YEP YEP YEP doesn't own anything and does not lay claim to anything.**

**Chapter one. Mason**

Mason dropped into the familiar fighting stance. His best friend, Kyle, was in front of him, his Element swirling around him. The slightly-younger boy's shoulder length hair floated around his in the wind.

"Go!" Mason's younger sister, Crystal, shouted. Mason lunged forward, Keyblade poised to strike. A rush of wind greeted him, pushing him back. He slashed at the wind, ripping the gust to shreds. Using the Blade as a shield, he was able to push forwards. He swung at Kyle, the silver of his Blade flashing in the hot summer sun.

Kyle jumped back, throwing in a little showy back flip, before showing another current of air forwards, sending Mason flying back, almost sending him into the water. Mason jumped back up to his feet and scanned the beach for Kyle. But he wasn't on the sand. The second he looked up, he was knocked back on the ground, Kyle landing on his back.

He could hear Crystal cheering for Kyle.

He rolled to the left, a bit farther from the water. He heard Kyle's cry of surprise and felt as Kyle's weight fell off him, and the faint splash of water as his friend landed in it.

The two boys scrambled to their feet. They met each other's eyes, fire sparking between them.

And he summoned the feeble bit of magic that Donald had taught him after he first summoned the Keyblade.

Mason dodged the fireball that was sent hurtling towards him, knowing the wind would just feed the flame.

Mason cursed as he saw the winds take a slight blue tint, knowing this would be Kyle's finishing move.

The winds crashed into him, raising him off the ground. And he was flung across the beach, landing at Crystal's feet.

"What's the score now?" Mason asked his little sister, voice scratchy in his dry throat, dismissing his Keyblade. Her blue eyes peered down at him, sparkling in laughter.

Crystal made a tick mark in her book before speaking. "Aidan has twenty-four wins, Nadia eighteen, Mason fifteen, and Kyle is now at fifteen. Ten ties. Mason, against Kyle, you won seven times, Kyle, you won against Mason six times."

Mason smirked as he picked himself off the sand, shaking the grains out of his hair. "I'm still in the lead against you!"

Crystal laughed. "Yeah, but Aidan is kicking your ass, Mason. He beat you ten times, and you only beat him three." She noticed him falter slightly. "Some Keyblade Warrior you are. You can't even beat a normal person."

Kyle was the one who defended Mason. "Aidan is on freaking steroids or something. He's training all the damn time."

Crystal smirked. "Is that the reason you never beat him, Kyle?"

Kyle stared at the younger girl before turning to Mason. "Why is she here again?"

Mason pushed back a strand of long-ish red hair out from his eyes. Crystal wouldn't let him get it cut. She always found a way to stop him. She said he looked better with long hair. He was close to shaving it off himself, because he found it annoying, no matter how badly Crystal would kill him. "Because, she's the only one, besides me and our parents, who know what you are."

Kyle glanced away. "Oh yeah, I forgot. She knows I'm a freak. A mistake."

Crystal threw down her book and marched up to Kyle. The younger girl then slapped him. "Don't say that!" She screamed, tears pricking her eyes. Kyle lifted a hand to the cheek she slapped and gingerly touched it. The two boys where in shock at the young brunette's actions.

"It's true." Kyle whispered, so softly, even Crystal, who was a few feet away from him, strained to hear. "That's why mom left. She walked into my room, I used my Wind powers to slam the door shut and start a small windstorm and she freaked out, and left us. I was the only reason she was staying, and when she found out she gave birth to a freak, she couldn't handle it anymore." He stared Crystal. "That's why dad's alone. He doesn't want to put me through that again. I was a mistake. I wasn't meant to be alive, I wasn't suppose to have this curse."

"Don't say that." Crystal replied, the tears finally spilling over. "Don't ever say that." And then she took off. Mason and Kyle watched her go.

"What's with her?" Kyle asked as Mason picked up the book.

His best friend gave him an unbelieving look. "You are so dense." The slightly older boy sighed. "She's gonna kill me for telling you this, but my little sister has a crush on a certain somebody." And with that the Keyblade warrior, hands in his pockets, left his best friend to puzzle it out.

Crystal watched as her brother and father sparred in the backyard. Mason only trained, nowadays. Training for his "big mission". He believed that it was his duty to bring the elementals together, and then to defend the Worlds, like their father did (Well, his father didn't have the Elementals, but still…), with said elementals. Everybody thought that was what he was meant to do. And they believed she was to take her mother's position of Princess of Light, the Seventh Princess of Heart.

That had always put in their head, every since they where little. They even played like that. When they played Knights and Dragons, Aidan would normally be the bad guy, unless somebody else wanted to be it, and she would be the helpless princess who gets captures by Dark Lord Aidan. Mason would be the head knight who leads the battle against Aidan, Nadia would be the only female knight, and Kyle would normally be the one to rescue Crystal while Aidan was distracted.

She didn't want to be a Princess of light. She wanted to learn how to fight, how to defend herself, instead of relying on her brother to do so for her.

"Sora, Mason, Crystal," The three looked up when they heard the woman of the house calling. Kairi was ready for the Court in a pink gown, the white lace of the contraption brushing the ground, a frown on her made up face. "It's almost time for Court! You guys have to get ready."

Mason fixed the sash of his Court outfit. It was the similar to what his father would wear to Court. Silver tunic, metallic pink sash, those little shoulder things, black pants, and black boots. He looked like some fairytale prince.

Crystal flung the door to his room open, dressed in her normal Court dress, stomped in, and turned so her back was facing him. The stiff material was open so he could see the back of the fifteen year old's bra, and he understood the silent demand.

His fingers, quick with practice, buttoned up the small silver buttons, then laced up the strings, ending with tying the ribbon.

"Why don't you ever ask mom to help you?"

"Because, she'll start on how beautiful I look, and I don't want to hear it right now. I'm in a bad mood." Crystal was always in a bad mood when it came time to go to Court. Mason rolled his eyes.

"Of course." Mason took a good look at her. She was wearing something similar to their mother's dress. Pink, the skirt fluffed out, trimmed in lack, off the shoulder, made out of silk, had a "damned corset", as Crystal would call it, to give her a better figure. The only differences was that the dress was shorter then their mother's. Kairi's swept the floor, while Crystal's only reached mid thigh, and it was trimmed in silver, instead of white. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun.

Kairi came bouncing in, a dress bag in her arms. She frowned when she saw that Crystal was wearing her normal dress. Then she beamed.

"Crystal, you have a new dress. It's on your bed." Crystal frowned as Kairi passed the bag to Mason and dragged the younger girl out.

Mason sighed as he opened the bag and grinned when he noticed that there was no pink on his new outfit.

_Score_, the boy thought, happy that he was no longer required to wear pink.

"I want your outfit." Crystal hissed to her brother, making him laugh. She was very much against Court Dresses, and now that she was wearing the dress of a fifteen year old, she wasn't much happier. Instead of the short colorful dress, she was wearing a floor length prom-looking dress, the dress of a crowned Princess, which she became last Court. It was green with a black ribbon, and her mother was forcing her to wear black lace gloves. She

gave him a glare, which he returned with a smirk.

The second the small family walked into the large ballroom, Kairi took her seat at one of the seven thrones, Sora standing next to her, and Mason and Crystal joined a small group of teens.

One of the other Princesses was crooning over how cruel it was that Crystal was still paired with her brother and had yet to find her own escort. The siblings bit their tongues. They had to act respectable, or else Crystal risked losing her crown.

And then it was time for the meeting. The Seven Princesses filed into the meeting room and sat at the table, their escorts sitting beside them. The seven Heiresses and their escorts stood behind their respected Princess. Kairi started the meeting.

"There has been a new group discovered," Kairi began, drawing a letter out from a folder neither of her children had noticed she had been carrying. "I was written by a friend, who talked about '_horrors from legends_' coming back '_to wreak havoc over the Worlds once again_'. He had named them the Seven Deadly Sins." Kairi paused as a small mummer ran through the other Princesses. "He had seen, as the name suggested, Seven of the more powerful ones. The ones who look human. They call themselves Wrath, Gluttony, Lust, Greed, Pride, Sloth, and Envy." The siblings blinked. They remembered the stories that Mr. Sato, the man who lived down the street, would tell them when they where little. The stories where about how there was a group of evil people called the Seven Deadly Sins, and how they tried to turn these beings called Elementals evil, so the could have ultimate powers over all the elements. But the elementals rejected them and destroyed them. Kairi seemed to remember the story that her children would babble about to. "If the Sins are back, after thousands of years, then the Elementals, the ones who defeated them, might be back, as well. I know one of the Elementals. Air. And I know where another one is, element unknown."

Jasmine stood. "What do you propose, Kairi, to find these Elementals?" The title for these "special" people sounded foreign on her tongue.

"I believe we should send somebody to find them. Someone who's not afraid of the Sin, someone who-"

"I'll do it." All eyes fell on Mason, who stared straight ahead, like volunteering for a life threatening mission was something that happened every day.


	2. II Sophia

**Chapter 2. Sophia**

Sophia sighed as she brush back the black bangs that hung over her eyes. She stared out at the horizon, watching as the sun sink lower, past the water, making it look like the water was on fire. She stared at the bright water, wanting to just drop into it, feel the water encase her as she drifted closer and closer to the bottom of the sea, never to be seen again by humans, to just spend the rest of eternity under the water.

She wondered what it would be like if she just jumped. Would her fathers be sad that she was gone? Would they even care? Would the kids at school stop and think, if they hadn't teased her so much for being adopted by a gay couple, would they have found a less bitter girl underneath? Would Palmer, her long time crush and best friend, realize they could had something more? Would anyone stop for a moment, to give her one last thought, or would life continue on, like she had never been there?

She closed her eyes. Her mood was "down" again, as her doctor would say.

"What do we have here?" Sophia jumped slightly before bolting to her feet and whipping around so fast she almost fell off the cliff and to her doom. Behind her was a woman with long chestnut hair and beautiful hazel eyes that sparkled in the dying sun. Sophia felt fear grip her in it clawed hand.

"W-who are you?" Sophia asked, voice faltering slightly as she tried to take a step back, only to be met with air. The woman smirked as she sauntered closer.

"I am the manifestation of your wants, of everything you yearn for." The woman took Sophia's chin in her soft hand, her long nails brushing lightly against her skin, making Sophia shiver slightly. "Sophia, you made me. Every want you every had wanted went into fueling me. Your desire for your biological parents, your desire for a family who'll love you, then your desire for a _normal_ family, to be normal yourself. With a mother and a father, and maybe even some siblings. Not just two fathers. Yes, I know you love them, but I know you want more. I also know how you desire Palmer. How you want to make him yours, how you want to be able to claim him." The woman's voice was soft, prompting. "Sophia, I'm everything you can ever want. I can give it all to you. All you have to do is accept me. Sophia, just tell me that you want what I can give you and it'll all be your's."

"Sophia!" They both turned to the person who yelled. Both of her fathers where running towards them.

And that broke the spell.

Sophia pulled out of the woman's light grasped, almost stumbling over the edge. The woman scowled, her pretty face marred by the ugly expression. She leaned closer to Sophia. "Our conversation isn't over." And then she was gone.

Sophia blinked as she felt one of her fathers pull her into a hug. "I should have known." She heard him mutter, causing confusion to crash over her.

Fifteen minutes later, she found herself sitting at the kitchen table. Marc, the more sensitive of her fathers, sat across from her. Roger had went off the moment they entered the house, but after a quite moment, he returned and put a heavy book in front of Sophia. She quickly recognized it. It was the only book in the house she wasn't allowed to touch. Roger had once said because it was ancient, and he was only borrowing it for a friend, so he would read her stories from it, but she couldn't touch it herself.

And with that, Roger would read her bedtime stories from the old book, ever since she came here, at the age of five. He would sit at her bedside and read to her. He still read to her before bed, only they would sit in the front room, she would curl up next to him on the couch and listen, instead of in her room. She knew every story by heart, but she still enjoyed listening to the literary scholar read them. Well, they weren't stories. More like short epics.

She would always write stories based off of them.

"It's the book you read to me." She stated. Marc sighed and opened the book to where the worn ribbon was. She blinked when she saw it was one she never heard before. It was different then the others. "_Of fire, ice, water, earth, wind, light, and darkness, a new hero will rise, Their destinies are bound together._" She read aloud, "_They will bring about a new world, but first they'll have to face their own demons. On the wings of the fallen one, distrust will come._" The rest of the page was burnt, the "poem" cut off. She could feel a headache coming on.

They all jumped when they heard a knock on the door. Roger grabbed the book to hid it while Marc went to answer the door, Sophia following behind her father.

At the door was a totally hot guy, well boy. He looked like he was the same age as her. Tanned skin, spiky wine red hair, with a few stray locks framing his face, ocean blue eyes that sparkled in the sun. He was tall and lean, with a tone body. He looked like a male model with his chiseled, almost princely features. Sophia almost drooled.

"May I help you?" Marc asked, eyeing the body like he was going to turn into that strange woman.

"My name is Mason Wantabe. I was sent by my father. I-"

"Oh!" Marc exclaimed, facepalming. "Your father told me you where coming." He smiled before grabbing Sophia's arm and dragging her in front of him, nearly pushing the poor girl into Mason. "This is Sophia. She's the Elemental your looking for!" Then he went skipping out of the room.

The two teenagers where left staring after him.

"What just happened?"

"I have no idea. All I know is this tends to happen often."

She rolled her eyes when she heard Marc calling from the kitchen. "Hurry up, now! There's no time for dilly dallying!"

Under her breath, Sophia muttered "Dilly dally, shilly shally." before leading Mason into the kitchen where Marc and Roger waited. Marc was grinning like an idiot and Roger was watching his lover, an unreadable expression on his face.

Roger turned to the poor redhead, towering over the boy. Sophia watched as the blood drained from the boy's face. She had to admit, Roger was an intimidating man. And it didn't help the fact that her father looked pissed.

"So you're the Keyblade Warrior that Marc was talking about." Sophia left Mason's side to sit next to Marc.

"Yes, Sir." Mason replied, looking like he wanted to run for the hills.

"And you're here to see what type of Elemental Sophia is."

"Yes, Sir." He was fidgety now.

"And then your going to take Sophia away?" Roger looked even more pissed off. Mason looked like he wanted to curl into a ball a die. He was saved by a knock on the door.

"Sophia, will you get that?" Marc asked pleasantly, enjoying the torture Roger was putting the boy through.

"You two are so weird." She muttered as she got up from the table and went to get the door. There was another boy standing there. He was the same age as her, like Mason. He was also just as hot. This boy had long, straight, silver hair that had a few natural blonde highlights streaked through, or she assumed they where natural. She really couldn't imagine him taking the time to get his hair done. He also had piercing green-blue eyes that made Sophia feel like her could see into her soul.

"May I help you?" Her voice was uncertain.

"My name's Kyle, I'm looking for a friend of mine, Mason." Sophia clutched the doorframe. In movies, this is always where the evil villain, which would be Kyle in this little picture, would kill the innocent bystander who made the mistake of opening the door, her, and then attack the hero, Mason. "I'm the Air Elemental. He told me that he was going to be here while I secured the Gummi ship." He took her in. "You must be the new Elemental's sister." That cause anger to flare through.

"I believe I'm the Elemental your looking for." His eyes widened.

"You look… young."

Sophia bristled. "I'm sixteen, you idiot!" She yelled, glaring at it. Sure, her small build made her look like a child, but she hated when people thought she was younger then she really was. It made her feel like they where looking down on her. And it pissed her off. "Follow me." Her voice was hard as she spun on her heel and marched off towards the kitchen. She heard Kyle closing the door behind him.

She stomped into the kitchen and slumped down in her chair next to Marc, surprised to see Mason sitting across from her.

"I guess we'll start trying to figure out what your Element is." Marc said. There was something in his tone…

"I guess we'll start with Fire…" Kyle passed a candle to Mason. "Light it." Sophia stared at the redheaded boy like he was crazy.

"I don't have a match or anything." She stated, looking at him like he was crazy.

Kyle laughed, causing her to glare at him. "If your Element if Fire, you can light the candle with just thinking about it. Just think about the heat of fire, how 'pretty' it looks."

"Pryo," She muttered under her breath before turning back to the candle. She glared at the candle, willing it to light itself. She tried to think of how flames where suppose to dance, how the consumed everything in their path. But she failed. She even tried snapping her fingers in hopes of getting it to light.

"Ok, not fire." Mason announced, taking the candle away. She swore it was smoldering a tiny bit…

"Earth?" Kyle suggested. Mason nodded and the three of them, like children, ran out back through the kitchen door. Mason pulled a seed out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Put it in the ground and make it grow."

Sophia nodded and took the seed, running to where the large tree that she use to play on when she was younger. She knelt by the old wooden swing, where the dirt was still lose, because of all the times at night when she would sneak out of the house in the middle of the night and swing a bit, just to think.

She covered the seed with dirt and willed the seed to grow, to flourish, like she did with the failed fire experiment.

"It's not working." She growled.

"Darkness," Kyle called. Now what was she suppose to do? She could feel her frustration bubbling in her chest.

"Make the shadows move. Or summon a ball of Dark Energy." Mason clarified. Sophia stared at him. The shadow thing sounded easy. But a ball of Dark Energy? What the hell?

So she tried the shadows. Closing her eyes, she tried to make the shadows bend to her will, tried to. She knew she failed when she heard Kyle laughing at her.

She pushed her anger down.

"Try summoning a ball of Light." Mason prompted, tugging Sophia out of the shadow of the tree. That made her snap.

Later she would blame her bipolar.

She had Bipolar II ever since she was a child. She was six when she was diagnosed and when she was fifteen, her antipsychotics stopped working, so her doctor switched her to Mood Stabilizers and Antidepressants.

"It's not gonna work!" She screamed, pointing at him. "Probably nothing is gonna work! You probably got the wrong damn girl! There's nothing special about me! I'm just some damn crazy girl! You two have the wrong girl, that lady earlier had the wrong girl, my fathers have the wrong idea about who I am. I'm just a speck of _nothingness_ in the grand scheme of things!"

What the two boys noticed that Sophia didn't was the ocean was beginning to become restless. Waves of water was actually flying up the edge of the cliff that Sophia's house rest in front of.

They followed her down the cliff to the little beach where she marched into the water till it wuld have rested right under her… chest… if it wasn't acting up so much.

"What's next, Water?" She hissed at them, narrow eyes. They watched in amazement. "What do you want me to do? Raise my hands and will the water forwards. Nothing will happen! Because I'm not an Elemental!" She thrusted her hands forwards. And a large jet of water shot out of the water that surrounded her, snaking towards the two boys. They where in too much shock to even try dodging.

Her rage dissipated. "Oh my God," She gasped, running out of the now calm water. "Are you two OK?" They shrugged her off, telling her they where fine.

"The sea is a fickle Mistress," The trio all turned to see Roger and Marc watching them. Marc held a giant wooden case. Roger was the one who spoke, and Sophia recognized it as a quote from one of his books. "And so is the Water Elemental."

"You two knew?" Sophia asked, jaw dropping slightly. How long did they know?

"We had a feeling ever since we found out you where bipolar." Marc was the one who replied. "The first Water Elemental was bipolar as well, back then, people just though she was crazy, because, a thousand years ago, they didn't know what bipolar was. The first Earth, and the first Air found her in an Asylum."

"Bipolar exactly rare. It's passed through genetics."

"We knew you where an Elemental. And all the other Water Elementals after the First had Bipolar. There would occasionally be a few bipolar Darkness, or bipolar Earths and such, but Water was always bipolar." Roger paused for a second. "And you always had a thing for water…"

"Each of the Seven Original Elementals had a sword. And the Swords where entrusted to one person. The right of Caretaker has been passed down my family for years. Only the rightful Elemental to the sword can pick up their sword, as well as the caretaker. Sophia, and your mother was the last Water Elemental. Both of your parents where good friends of ours. After your mother… passed, your father went into a depression. And then we adopted you."

"We knew you where their daughter." Roger added. "You have your father's eyes, but you look like your mother." Sophia shut her eyes. This was the first she was hearing about her parents. She jumped when she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She almost forgot about Kyle and Mason, who where looking at her with sympathy.

Marc set the wooden case on the ground and let the three teens get a better look at it. It had seven symbols craved into the old oak. A moon, a sunburst, a teardrop looking thing, four curly lines, a pretty flower, something that could be a flame, and a snowflake. "These Swords have been passed down for a thousand years, they belong to the original Elementals, and every Elemental before them. They hold a bit of each of their wielder's power." He opened the case. Inside was seven Katanas. There was a symbol over each sword. Each sword had a colored silk string wrapped around the hilt and top of the sheath. Sophia picked up the sword with a light blue silk string and yelped, letting the Katana drop back into it's spot as it burned her hand.

"Wrong sword." Marc told her, giving her a small smile. He pointed to the teardrop.

"That was where the sword was." True to her word, the light blue sword sat there once again. He stared at it for a moment.

"Damn, I put it in the wrong space." He picked up a Katana with a deep blue handle and presented it to Sophia with a slight flourish.

"Drama queen," She scoffed before taking the Katana. It felt light in her hands, the handle cool to her touch, unlike the other sword. She stood and made a few experimental slashes at the air.

Mason grinned as Kyle received his Katana. He summoned his Keyblade and pointed at the two Elementals. The two looked at each other before grinning. Then the two Elementals lunged, Kantanas poised to strike.


	3. III Damien

**Chapter 3. Damien**

Damien grinned as he saw Jessica swaggering up, hips moving to some invisible music as she walked down the hallway. Jessica had to be one of the most popular girls in school. She had the rockin' body, the pretty eyes, and the bitchy, shallow attitude.

Contrary to popular belief, the Popular kids, Damien included, knew what the other kids thought of them. They knew the "losers", AKA anybody who wasn't in he circle of friends,, hated their guts, even if they acted like friends. And the Populars where ok with that. As long as they where on top.

"Hey, Damien." Jessica said in her too sweet voice. It was the same voice she used on the teachers when she tried to get what she wanted, the one she knew worked. He had an idea what she wanted, and he would be more then happy to give it to her.

"Hey, Jessica." He replied as he put his giant Lit. book into the locker. He watched Jessica from the corner of his eye as she leaned against the locker and pushed the locker door shut. "What's up?"

She batted her pretty brown eyes, twirling a strand of golden hair around her finger, and biting her glossy bottom lip. "Well," She purred, "I was wondering if you had a date to the dance yet." The date of the dance was just announced in homeroom, which was just before last class.

Damien bit back a groan. Not what he wanted. Did he really have to go through that stupid dating to get it? "No, not yet."

Jessica's eyes lit up and she stopped the twirling and the lip-chewing. "Great! Pick me up at eight." And she danced off, Damien watching her go. He didn't mind not getting to choose his date. If anything, he was happy with Jessica.

A cheap corsage, a few dances, then they would head back to his house, where his parents would be gone for the week. Then, the next day, Damien would deny ever thinking about her that way, tell her that it was a pity date, which may or may not totally destroy her reputation.

Happened all the time with other girls. Only difference was this was Jessica, Miss. Popular. So much more fun to ruin.

The day went by without a hitch and soon, Damien found himself walking the two blocks away from school to meet with his little sister, because his car broke down earlier that morning as was currently in the garage.

Karen didn't want to be known as Damien's little sister, because that either would bring flocks of fake friends or everybody would start hating her guts. She wished to stay invisible.

"Hey, kid." Damien continued walking, deciding that the guy was calling somebody else. He wasn't a kid.

Damien let out a sound of shock, jerking back, when son guy just appeared in a wisp of smoke. The guy had short, neatly cut blonde hair, pale skin, and odd gold eyes. Kinda like that guy from that anime Karen liked to watch. Fullmetal Shrimp or something. He was also tall, towering over Damien, who stood at six feet one inch. Yes, the one inch counted. The guy was a head taller then him.

"Kid, I was talking to you."

"I'm not a kid." Damien skirted around the guy to continue walking. The guy frowned and fell instep with him.

"Ok, guy. Whatever." The guy ran a hand through his hair. "Your Damien Roldon, right?"

Damien took a side glance at the guy. "What if I am?"

The guy grinned. Damn, he was bipolar. "The name's Pride." Damien gave him a "so what" look. "You're my creator." Damien blinked, not understanding what Pride was saying. Pride seemed to get his confusion, because his grin widened. "I'm your Pride, everything you where ever proud of, it went into making me. Your social status, winning competitions, becoming Basketball caption, teaching you little sister how to kick ass. Even if you felt the tiniest bit of pride, it fueled me."

He could see a dark shape coming into focus as he slowly walked forwards. Karen.

"I can offer you so much more that you can be proud of, Damien. I can offer you worlds that you can shape into greatness. Things that'll help you succeed in life. Just think about it Damien, to be powerful, so nothing can stop you." If Damien had been greedy, that just might have worked. But he wasn't.

"I'm not interested." Pride faltered in his step.

"What? What do you mean your not interested. How can you not be interested in power?"

Damien shrugged his shoulders. "I just don't want to be powerful. I'm at a good place where I am."

Pride glared at him. "You should have made Sloth or something." Then he poofed away. Fairy, Damien thought off handed before crossing the street. Karen began to become even more clearer. Her back was facing him.

"Look out!" A feminine voice came from… above? Yes, it came from above.

The he felt something pushing him down, the weight landing on his back. He was sure he heard something pop. The person on his back was yelling at their companions to "Shut the hell up, or Shiva help you two." There was something digging into his back, too.

Oh Hades. Was is a feminine sounding guy with a boner? He begged Hades for him to be wrong.

The weight got off of him. "I'm so sorry." The person said and a young Scene girl with jet black hair, fringe covering one eye, super pale skin, and icy blue eyes that seemed to pierce through one's soul stepped into his vision. She had a tight black shirt that said "Sorry, I only date Ninjas", black tights with a pettycoat over it, the feathery trim blue. Which matched the Katana tied at her waist. The girl had topped it off with flats. "I'm not exactly the master of landing. The last time I was on a Gummi ship, I was about five, and when we left, my father was holding me, unlike these jerks who goes to Twilight Town every summer." She extended a hand to help him up, but he brushed it off. She gave him a glare.

"Crap, Fire got of out the box." The four stared at the sword. The other three teenagers, who apparently don't know how to dock in a Gummi Hanger, cursed. The girl picked up a large oak, it seemed, box that had four other swords in it and tried to scoot the sword in without actually touching it. She was having no luck.

Damien took this opportunity to take in the two boys. They seemed to be the type the girl would probably try to distance herself from. He might have been stereotyping, but scene kids normally didn't get along with jocks and preps, which it seemed like the two boys where. The "Jock" had wild spiky red hair and blue eyes, was muscular, and dressed like he was going to the beach in cutoff jean shorts and a light blue short sleeve. The "Prep" had silver hair, a pretty-boy face, slightly less muscular then Jock-boy, and dressed in a similar way, brown cargo-shorts and a white shirt with palm trees on it. He had a Kantana that matched the girl's, only his was a lighter blue.

Damien rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just pick the damn think up?" And he reached for the red Katana. The three started to scream "No", but they paused when he picked up the blade. The handle was warm, and he felt a surge of power rush through him, like the fire he so liked to watch. The other three watched him, as if expecting him to drop the sword screaming.

When he didn't, the scene girl did a little dance which Damien could only assume was a victory dance. Jock-Boy smiled at him. "I'm Mason, this is Kyle, and the loser over there is Sophia."

"Ifrit will smite you!" The girl, Sophia, yelled, pointing at Joc- Mason. Shiva? Ifrit? Where did this girl come from? A hundred years ago? Next thing he knew, she would be calling upon Leviathan or Odin or Titan or someone and asking Moogles for help. She seemed to notice the look. "Ugh! Am I the only one who holds onto old beliefs?""Pretty much. Although, I believe there's a tiny sect in Twilight town who believes in Shiva still. But it's not your fault one of your fathers happened to be a scholar who believed in old ways." Pre- Kyle butted in.

Karen seemed to be annoyed with waiting and turned around. She frowned when she saw him with three other kids, and decided to toss her invisibly to the wind, because she came marching over.

"Damien!" She snarled. "What in the name of Nyx are you doing?" She seemed to noticed the newcomers didn't fit in his group. "Who are they?"

Mason did some sort of mock bow. At lease the two siblings as sure he was mocking it. Who bowed any more? "I am Mason, and these are Kyle and Sophia."

Karen noticed the swords. Then she noticed the symbols stamped on the bottom on the hilt that Damien just noticed a second ago. The red sword was still in his hand.

"Your Elementals!"

Sophia and Kyle looked shocked and Damien just blinked.

"Karen, don't be stupid. Elementals no longer exist. The last Elementals sealed themselves into magical orbs, so others didn't have to share their faith. This is the first thing they teach kids when they first enter school." It was a legend they grew up with. After them, the Worlds where sealed, apart from each other, and remained closed until the Great Keyblade Master Sora came and reunited the worlds. They went closed again for about a year, then opened again, this time remaining open. Soon, there was commercial transportation to other Worlds open to the public. Families that had been separated for hundreds of years where able to reunite, and such.

Sophia blinked in shock, like she didn't expect other people to know about them. Kyle had been shocked, but he got over it once he found out Sophia had grew up on the old legends, kinda. "You guys know about the Elementals?"

"Sophia, you and your parents knew about them." Kyle pointed out.

"That's because one of my fathers had dedicated his life to researching him, and the other knew an Elemental." Sophia retorted. Damien noticed how Kyle flinched slightly when Sophia brought up her "fathers". "I didn't think someone like him," She gave an absent wave towards Damien, causing him to glare, "Would know about us."

"Am I the only one who even remembers that only Elementals can hold the swords, and he's holding the Fire Sword?" Mason asked.

"Yep." Sophia replied. "Well, I'm gonna scout to see if any more Elementals are here. You guys can… I don't know, show him his powers?" And then she skipped off.

Karen blinked. "Does she have bipolar or Multiple Personality Disorder or something?" She asked. The Scene girl went from odd to bored to indifferent to bubbly in about five minutes.

"She has Type II bipolar, all Water Elementals have it. It's like a tradition or something." Kyle put in.


End file.
